White Gold
by Peppermione
Summary: Khan/OC - "Strength lies in differences, not in similarities" - Stephen Covey. Shaelyn Dahler is considered a mistake by science and her own people since the moment of her birth. She will show them all that she can fight, she can conquer, she can rule, she can be strong... Just as much as they can. Rated for violence and adult themes later on.
1. Prologue

**This is my new story. It's the first time I've done a fic in the Star Trek canon... So please be nice. This fanfic will go from the creation of the Augments (The Project Chrysalis), to at least the end of the Eugenics War. There are a few things here that weren't here in this time of Earth's history, but since this is an alternative history to our own, there's not much information as to what they had invented and what they had not. Anyways, there are PADDs already... I mean, they had cryotubes, why not PADDs? : )**

**I've done some research at the Augments and the War and stuff like that. I used and will use details from the cannon, but some I will tweak a little. But this is fanfiction, isn't it? That's kind of what we do. No worries, I won't move away from it too much.**

**Declaimer: The Star Trek Universe doesn't belong to me (very sadly) and nor do the characters in it (very very sadly). I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Augments were different, and yet, the same.

Their features were from all over the world. Caucasian, Asian, African, Indian... Their skins, from alabaster to the darkest of browns. Mid morning blue, to the darkest tunnels of black. Men and women. And yet, compared to each other, they were the same in so many ways. They were built in the same way. Maybe taller, maybe shorter. Slimmer or bigger, but with the body of a perfect athlete for their own size. Cold analyzing gazes directed at the same scientists. Impressive intellect, attractive features...and they all had black or brown hair. No Augment created had light hair.

The scientists assumed it was a side effect from all the genetic manipulation. But, then again, their focus wasn't on their looks as much as it was in their super strength or speed. They were made to be... Better.

* * *

Dr. Camilla Dahler walked over to her employer, project director, and friend, Dr. Sarina Kaur, tucking her hair platinum blonde behind her ear nervously as she stood before her desk, patiently waiting for her to turn around to talk to her.

"Yes, Dr. Dahler?"

"Em... There's been a... Complication." Dahler said, fidgeting with her lab coat and looking everywhere but Kaur's Director's eyes flashed dangerously as she rose from her seat and put both hands on her desk.

"A complication?"

Dahler flinched under her gaze. "Yes. A mistake. Dr. Lozinak requests your presence immediately."

Dr. Kaur stormed out of her office and towards the main laboratory, Dahler following swiftly behind her, gaze cast down, avoiding everybody's curious looks. Kaur barged into the lab, the doors hitting the wall with a loud bang. A skinny man with fading brown hair and glasses turned at the noise. He spoke with a slight accent.

"Director, I'm glad you-"

"Dr. Lozinak, I hope for your own good that Dr. Dahler is wrong." Kaur snapped as she walked towards him.

Viktor Lozinak turned around, looking down at a large cryotube and sighed in resignation. "I'm afraid she is."

The Director walked towards the cryotube, her mouth opening in an incredulous 'O' shape when she saw what was inside.

A petite woman lay inside it, suspended by chemicals, oblivious to everything that was going on. She had fair, pale skin, and her eyes were closed, yet they seemed to move behind her eyelids, as if she was dreaming. Her face had an innocent quality to it; she was beautiful nonetheless. But her most striking feature was her long, almost silvery blonde hair... that resembled Dahler's in an uncanny way. Kaur turned to Dahler.

"Your egg was used for this, correct? What...?" She looked at Lozinak with a questioning gaze. "I know it's in her genetic code, but I thought that due to the reassembling of the genes, there was the side effect of all of them having black hair! If that is so, how can this be possible when other blonde women have given their eggs to this project and none of the subjects were blonde!" Her voice had started to get louder as she spoke, until it almost reached the screaming point.

For the first time, Lozinak looked uncomfortable. "That is all correct, Director. I'm afraid this... mistake was made by us. By a member of my team." He walked over to his work desk, where he took a small watch glass and showed it to the female scientists. "Someone, and I cannot tell you who, since there are so many people working on so many different subjects... Someone made a mistake in the rearrangement. We were not aware of this until we checked on the specimen in the tube, to find out she was blonde! We than extracted a small amount of blood, to investigate as to why this was so." The man turned again and walked over to where the blood samples were tested in the lab, both women following him swiftly. He took one of the small viles on the table and held it up. "What we found was that there was a wrong alignment in the DNA, which not only made her hair... different from the other Augments, but it also made her, shall we say, weaker?"

Dr. Kaur took the vile from him and looked at him with a confused expression. "Weaker? So, did we simply create a synthetic human, Doctor?"

The male biochemist shook his head vigorously. "Nononononono. She is stronger and faster than a normal human of top health. Yet she is not as resistant or as strong and fast as the other Augments... She is in between, and therefore... Well, a strong man could beat her, I believe. But this has to be tested by Williams, for I have not seen her in action."

Kaur stepped towards him, invading his personal space and speaking in a hushed and dangerous tone. "Are you telling me that we've lost an egg, due to a mistake, and now we've created an Augment that can't meet it's purpose?"

Dr. Lozinak looked down for a minute, only to look up behind Kaur's shoulder to Dahler, who stood there watching him with an intent and worried expression. "Yes" he said.

She turned toward the rest of the lab and it's staff. "Out. All of you. NOW! Dahler, Lozinak, stay." The scientists all but rushed out of the room, whispering to each other as the doors closed after them.

Dahler looked at Kaur, confusion edged across her Nordic features. "Director?"

Dr. Kaur walked over to the chemicals on the table, apparently searching for one in special. Once she found it, she filled a syringe with the chemical. "Dr. Lozinak, open the dropper tube, if you will."

To this, Camilla Dahler snapped. "Wait, what? Director you are-"

"...Going to kill her, yes." She said with no emotion as she turned towards the tube. "She is of no use to us if she doesn't have her full faculties, if she cannot reach the objectives for which she was created."

As Kaur walked over to the pod, Dahler did something out of what you just have to call pure mother instinct. This Augments stills had parts of her after all, and she just couldn't stand there and watch her day without having been given a chance to live. To Kaur and Lozinak's surprise, the usually shy bioengineer stepped in between the Director and the cryotube.

"Sarina, please. As your friend, I beg you, let her live." She cut Kaur off when she began to object. "I know, I know. She is of no use if she can't reach the goal for which she was created. I will help her. I will make her reach those goals. It might take longer, but she will... I'll take full responsibility for her. But please. I won't stand by your side and watch you murder this... creature that has part of me inside her. She hasn't even had a chance to live. Please."

Kaur looked at Lozinak, seeing him watch the exchange. His eyes betrayed his thoughts, letting her know that he sided with Dahler even though he did not speak. She sighed and walked over to the chemical table to dispose of the syringe. "Alright, fine! But if anything happens, it will be on your heads, not mine!" And with that, she stormed out.

Dahler let out a sigh and smile of relief and turned towards Lozinak, who was closing the dropper tube and looking at the inserted PADD in the cryotube. "This one has impressive timing! She's ready. Help me lift the lid." He entered a code into the PADD, making the lock of the tube hiss open. Dahler and Lozinak pushed it open, the liquid washing away from the cryotube's interior to reveal the Augment female, still peacefully sleeping.

Dr. Lozinak looked over at Dahler. "She is your responsibility now, but whatever you may need..."

She smiled a him. "I know. Thank you, Viktor." Dahler looked down at the petite woman with determination. "She will be no less than them, I won't let her. She will receive the same training and skills as they."

He chuckled knowingly. "I'm concerned you'll push her too far..." He looked at the PADD again. It was displaying the button for revival. "Well... You saved her, Camilla. And you are her mother, for all purposes. It is only fair you should name her. After all, Kaur named her son, didn't she?"

"Yes..." She sighed as she pulled some of the Augment's wet hair out of her face. Her skin was getting warmer, the color coming to her skin. "How about... Shaelyn?"

"Shaelyn?"

"Yes. Shaelyn Calixta Dahler."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please feel free to comment, it certainly does help with my day... I accept any ideas for characters, story... You can comment, or if you think it would be a huge spoiler if you put it there or too long, PM me! I'm always free! : ) The OC, Shaelyn, is physically based on Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Just physically! **

**A special thank you to my bffs (and since I don't know your fanfiction names, if you have ones, or if you'd like me to use your names, I tweaked...) Ambear and Bails! You girls have helped me with this story a lot, giving me ideas and helping me out when I'm stuck and you've put up with my crazy writing mode for two full days. Thank you so much and I hope you will continue helping me out! : )**

**I will update as soon as I can, and since it's summer, this will be quite often. Usually it takes me about more or less a week to publish new chapters.**

**Hope to see you next time;**

**Live Long and Prosper!**

**Peppermione.**


	2. Chapter 1: Birth and Knowledge

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! It has been quite tough to write and edit.**

**I want to give my special thanks to my bff, Forever Lyn, who has edited this chapter and, I would say, co-writed this with me. You have been of sooooo much help and I hope you keep helping me out! You are a doctor, and now my editor! ; )**

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birth and Knowledge**

_I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother __to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift should be curiosity._

_ -Eleanor Roosevelt._

_Cold_. That was the first thing Shaelyn thought. _Wet cold_. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision slowly becoming lucid. This seemed to trigger a reaction in herself because, moments later she was bending in spasming heap, coughing and urgently gasping for air. She was startled by a pair of soft hands grasping her shoulders._ Danger?_ She turned her head to see a woman with a kind face, silvery blonde hair and warm blue eyes. She snapped her head the other figure, somewhere in her hatchling mind registering the form as male, and observed the man before her, who was handing her a large, grey towel. Only then did she look down to find her pale, soft flesh exposed to the dim light and a shiny blue liquid sliding down her curves.

She looked at the towel and took it after a moment of hesitation, not understanding its purpose. The female then noticed as she glanced back to the kind-faced woman and then to the more inquisitive man, that she alone was uncovered. She looked at the towel and concluded that she was supposed to cover herself with it, though not truly out of modesty.

The woman took one of her hands gently, her eyes never leaving Shaelyn's and her gaze telling her to expect no threat or danger from her. She quietly took her pulse while looking at her watch. Clearing her throat, Shaelyn spoke with a somewhat hoarse voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" For a moment, she was exploring in her mind the sound of her voice, somewhat amazed by the vibration in her throat and the accomplished feeling in her chest as she asked the questions. Her feelings, however, were short-lived and she looked down at her now covered lap, and frowned in confusion. "... Who am I?"

The blonde put her hands on the edge of the cryotube and jumped up to sit on the inside, not minding the drying wetness in the inside. When she spoke, she did so with a gentle voice that soothed Shaelyn. "Your name is Shaelyn. Shaelyn Calixta Dahler. I am Dr. Camilla Dahler. I'm a Bioengineer."As Dr. Dahler spoke, she watched Shaelyn and never parted her eyes from the young woman's face. "Now, where are you? You are in a laboratory in a facility in the middle of what you can call nowhere." Dr. Dahler took Shaelyn's hands, making Shaelyn raise her brow at the soft contact. She looked down at their held hands and felt calm curiosity as the Doctor looked into her eyes. " Shaelyn, I... You are not like me."

She spoke slowly edging each word with confusion. "Not like... You?"

"Yes. You are not... fully human. You were created artificially. You are better. Faster, stronger... One day, wiser." _Different._

Dahler could almost see the wheels turning in Shaelyn's head. When she spoke, it was with conviction. "You say I am not human, yet I was created in the visage of one. Then... What am I called, if not human?"

"You are called an Augment. Genetically engineered to be superior to a normal human in top health, but created in the image of one because... We, the female scientists in this project, donated some of our eggs to be used to create these Augments... You came from one of mine, Shaelyn."

"So... You are my mother, correct?"

"Yes... for all instances and purposes, yes."

Shaelyn's eyes watered and she all but threw herself at Dr. Dahler. For a second she considered taking out a sedative, but all her worries stopped when she found herself in a tight, awkward hug. Dahler weirdly patted Shaelyn's back while trying to look around for Lozinak, who was preparing some equipment for testing. "Thank you" Said Shaelyn before pulling away.

"Alright, my dear." Dr. Lozinak spoke as he came up to both women with his arms full of equipment. "We should get started..."

* * *

"Alright, here you go.""Alright, here you go." Dahler reached over to a table nearby and handed Shaelyn a neatly folded white shirt with two lateral striped of black and red running down the front along with a pair of wrinkle-less white trousers with plain white shoes placed nicely on top. Shaelyn responded rather slowly, lifting her hand with surgical precision to grace her fingers over the fabric, hook her fingers into the backs of the shoes, and then slip her left hand under the folded clothes and lift them from Dahler's arms. She glanced up at Dahler and began to unhook her towel when she glanced at Lozinak, feeling somewhat... Self-conscious?

Dahler smiled a bit and nodded for Shaelyn to continue, "Not to worry, it's alright!" then glanced at Lozinak for a mintute of privacy for her and Shaelyn to converse briefly about Lozinak being there to help and to let him examine her for scientific reasons.

* * *

Lozinak had gone to his rooms when he had finished all the testing. There would be more in the weeks to come, but for now, all the information had been gathered. Dahler had stayed with her for some time after that, talking to her and telling her about her research, the project and the other Augments in small amounts, due to the fact that Shaelyn had only just woken up and could only process information in relatively small amounts at a time, though she was becoming quickly engaged. It had been hours before Dahler realized how late it was and that she still had to show Shaelyn to her quarters.

"Hold out your hand." Dr. Dahler commanded softly. Shaelyn responded by holding out her hand with an almost awkward thrusting motion. Dahler then wrapped a thin band around Shaelyn's wrist. "This will help us observe your vitals and bodily systems for a while... You are a new Augment, and this lets us know how healthy you are at all times." She paused before adding. "Do not take it off. There will be a shock given to you if you attempt this..."

Dahler's eyes bore into Shaelyn's ad she nodded vigorously to show her understanding. Soon later, the both stood and Dahler led the way out of the cryotube-holding sector.

They made their way through a labyrinth of hallways, all looking the same except for minimal, small details that Shaelyn catalogued in her mind in case she ever needed to know her way through the laboratories. It was a long time until Dahler announced they were in the Augment area.

It was as big as a football field and it had any possible weapon or equipment for training someone could imagine. From target practice to weights. Shaelyn looked around herself in wonder, almost aching to use them all, to learn more. _Knowledge._

They went through two heavy, dark grey doors into another maze of corridors. These, however, were filled with smaller dark grey doors with key code PADDs at their sides, all looking the same. They stopped in front of one of them, which was at the end of one of the aisle. Dahler entered a code into the PADD. "You're code 1701. Remember it. For security, you only have one attempt at it. If you fail, you will be left out, since it locks itself for 12 hours."

They entered the room. To Shaelyn's surprise, it was bigger on the inside than what the door seemed to give away. It consisted of a large bed, a screen in front of it, a couch at one end of the room and book cases at either side of it and a coffee table in front. There was a door at the left side of the bed, which led to a small bathroom, and another door opening to a very small, three foot deep, three foot wide closet... Obviously not meant for a diva shopping-extraordinaire.

"Well, here you go. This will be your room from now on. I will come to get you in the morning. All the Augments train together. You only have two meals a day, since you can perfectly function on that. The first is at 1300, the other at 2000. I will leave you to rest." Dahler said and went to the door, but thought otherwise. She turned and took Shaelyn's hands in hers. "Shaelyn. Do NOT leave this room without me, do you understand?"

The Augment nodded vigorously. "I do, Dr. Dahler. I won't. You have my word."

With that, Dahler left the room, the door hissing shut behind her.

* * *

As Dahler made her way down the halls, she clutched her PADD to her chest and bit at her bottom lip, her chest caressed by feelings of guilt and worry for the young Augment... She swiped her short, clean cut, blonde hair behind her ear and sucked on the inside of her cheek, trying to keep the emotions out.

* * *

Shaelyn stared at her reflection, not knowing what to make of her reflection. She had hair like Dr. Dahler's... Only much longer and very thick. She reached up a hand up to run her fingers through her hair and held her breath, genuinely surprised at the softness. Her hair reached down to her waist.

She leaned into the mirror to observe another feature; her round, marvelous eyes. They were laced with pale and darker blue, framed by curled, light brown lashes. The tips of her lips turned up as she felt a bit of pride in that she and Dr. Dahler, her biological match in some ways, shared these similarities.

Feeling somewhat intrigued, Shaelyn grabbed the bottom of her shirt and quickly took it off. She stared again, trying to make out an opinion.

Her body had an attractive S shape, with smoothly shaped curves. Her flesh was soft to the touch, and with no apparent flaws... She slipped her pants off, having now sparkled her curiosity, and examined herself entirely, once naked again, except for some well-fitting, white lower covering that Lozinak had called "panties". Her legs where gracefully built. However, since she hadn't seen many people, or Augments, she had no proper opinion of what beauty was.

She began to wonder around her room and layed on her bed. She sighed, feeling the firmness of the bed relax her bones and tense muscles.

Shaelyn smoothed the sheets and patted the pillow. The lights in the room dimmed relaxingly and her chest presses against the cool bed. She hopped up and flipped the sheets and comforter down, sliding into the bed almost naked and closing her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly, feeling her lungs build with air and let it go... But beg for her to breathe in again moments later.

After a few moments of this, her breaths became even and slow.

_Sleep..._

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please do review and tell me your opinions. Feedback is ALWAYS welcome around here! : )**

**Live Long and Prosper!**

**'Till the next time!**

**Peppermione.**


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Well,**** here it is! Chapter 2!**

**First, the usual thanks to my editor, Forever Lyn. You are amazing! And to my other bff, Bails, who has helped me out so many times and gives me inspiration when I need it. I really appreciate you both and what you contribute to this story.**

**And now, on to the chapter!**

**Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

_Learning is not attained by chance, it much be sought for with ardor and diligence._

_-Abigail Adams._

Shaelyn opened her cerulean eyes, meeting a white celling. She sighed peacefully as she turned onto her side, looking around the room... Her room. She sighed outwardly and pushed herself up with her arms, stretching her arms above her head, feeling her muscles relax in the motion. She began to notice the coolness of the air against her skin and looked down to see her naked chest, though she thought nothing of it.

She walked slowly around her rooms, inspecting and discovering as she went. She opened any cupboard and drawer she could find, though none seemed to be filled. She came across a remote control, which to her looked like nothing more than a black, colorful dotted rectangle, and started pressing all the buttons. Shaelyn all but jumped in the air when the screen in front of her bed burst to life, filling the air with very loud and horrible music. She pressed the buttons wildly again until the screen turned off, feeling her heartbeat calm, she breathed out. _Scary._

She began to understand the function on each one... And two hours later she was sitting on the front of her bed, staring at the screen with awe and unflinching attention, as another episode of The Flintstones played.

There was a swush sound that made Shaelyn look up. Dahler stood at the door, looking at her with wide eyes. She looked at the screen and back at Shaelyn before flashing her a smile.

"Wow! That quick? Well, at least we know you can figure out things on your own... Here," Dahler said as she handed her multiple bags. Shaelyn looked inside one of them and pulled out a black, long-sleeved shirt. "I brought you some clothes. They are all in your size, thanks to the measurements Dr. Lozinak took." Shaelyn quickly unpacked all of her new clothing, looking at each item. Dahler explained the use of all the new items, from how to hook and unhook a bra, to the purpose of a jacket. She explained to her how to run the shower and the sink, and the use of the toilet.

Shaelyn loved the way the hot water sprinkled on her skin, making her body relax into the comfortable flow... She remembered being covered in liquids and smiled a bit as she reflected on how good her first shower was. When she stepped out, she felt fresh and relaxed, her pail flesh clean. She had been reluctant at first, when Dahler had told her she was going to cut her hair. It wasn't that she minded it, but something deep down in her told her that pointy things close to her face was not a good thing. Nevertheless, two hours later, she was cleanly dressed and her blonde hair went to her chest instead of her waist.

* * *

Dahler had left to go get food, after she had taught her the basics of hair she came back, Shaelyn was trying to braid to three braids into one, her face scrunched up as she wrestled with which strand went where before figuring it out and sighing somewhat, making Dahler huff in amazement. She walked over to the small coffee table and let all the food fall. Shaelyn finished braiding her hair quickly and started going through the food, looking at each type curiously before taking a hesitant bite. Dahler would tell her the name of the substance and what it was made and Shaelyn would decide whether to eat it or spit it promptly out into the small garbage can they had brought from the bathroom for this experiment.

So far, she really liked chocolate.

"Em, Shaelyn... You are going to have a mentor." when Shaelyn looked up at her with a bewildered expression, she quickly added "A mentor is someone who teaches you and guides you. You have a lot to learn and catch up on. We do this with all the Augments. That way, you can interact with some of your own kind and achieve everything you need to, while we can worry about our work and just check on you from time to time... Also, since you are a fast learner, it will be much easier for you o learn with someone like you."

Shaelyn nodded in understanding. "That does make sense. A maximized use of everyone's time." Dahler gave her a proud smile.

"Exactly."

"When will I meet this... mentor of mine, Dr. Dahler?" Shaelyn asked, her eyes flashing with curiosity and excitement.

Dahler looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting herself from where she sat on the edge of the bed to a standing position. "Well, at the moment he is quite... busy. I'm not really sure as to when you will meet and begin your training, but it will be today. But..." Dahler took her hands. Shaelyn noted that she did this quite often, specially when she wanted to convey an important message to her. "Look, your mentor is... Well, a nasty piece of work. At least, that's what I've seen of him with the earlier Augments... And the scientists. Just- Just don't get too excited about this. I don't want you to get your hopes crushed on your first day of training, and he will most likely be like that, at least in the beginning." she looked at her watch and jumped out of her seat. "Oh my god! It's getting so late, and we have so much to do! C'mon, Shaelyn. I want to show you something." Dahler grabbed Shaelyn's wrist and began pulling her off the bed, having trouble.

Shaelyn stood up quickly, taking a few pieces of chocolate with her, and allowed herself to be pulled down the corridor. "Wait, Dr. Dahler... What's the name of my mentor?"

She kept walking as she answered. "Khan. Khan Noonien Singh. He was the first of you, of all the Augments... And the project's director's son... if you can call us mothers, of course. Your genes did come from us, but they were rearranged completely... Anyways, please be careful with him."

"Of course! I will, Dr. Dahler." Shaelyn replied, her mouth full of chocolate. Even though Dahler told her not to be excited about meeting this man, Khan... she couldn't help but look forward to meeting him.

* * *

The women reached a pair of black double doors that were huge. Dahler opened them and they stepped into what Shaelyn thought in the back of her head as an impressive room, dispute her inability to truly judge, she did understand that it was more detailed than her own quarters.

The room was filled with "shelves" as Dahler had called them, reaching the ceiling, all filled with block looking things of any size, some old, some new. There were chairs and couches all around the room, as well as desks ad tables. Shaelyn looked around with awe. Dahler disappeared for a moment, leaving her to move around the shelves, caressing the block-looking things in amazement, trying to understand the writings on them, but couldn't. She frowned in frustration.

"Don't worry, we will remedy that." said Dahler as she reappeared again, with a big book in her hands, and put it down on one of the tables, pulling up two chairs. Shaelyn sat down and opened the book slowly. Her fingers caressed the pale, fleshly colored flippy-things. _Fascinating..._

"Book"

Shaelyn looked up at Dahler and blinked. "Book? That's what this is?" she asked, saying it more like a confirmation. Dahler nodded and Shaelyn beamed at the pages. _Book!_

_More knowledge!_

Dahler spent the rest of the morning teaching Shaelyn how to read. She was a very quick learner, and by lunch time she could already read somewhat longer books. This seemed to sparkle in her a sense of pride. She yearned to learn more, to feast on the words in front of her. Excitement was bubbling inside her and she could hardly keep still.

"Ok, Shaelyn. I think you can go on your own now. I need to go check on my lab team. You know your way to your room. Take any book you like, just remember to return it when you're done with it." and with that she took of through the double doors.

* * *

It took her more than two hours to choose between all the books there were. Still, her arms carried as many books as she could, yet she didn't mind the weight, a small smile playing on her lips as she carried them to her room.

With little confusion, Shaelyn found her way through the halls to her room, punched in the code with a forceful finger, remembering the warning Dahler gave her, and stepped inside.

Shaelyn cleared her bed from al the clothing she had discarded around it earlier that morning, and put them all in her small closet, and taking a few more chocolate pieces with her, she sat down on her bed. She relaxed on the mattress before picking up the first book at hand and one of the dictionaries she had brought with her as well, before looking at the book's title. _The Three Musketeers... It sure sounds interesting... Though I wonder what Musketeers are..._ she thought before opening it and starting to read.

Before she knew it, she was lost in the story. She was transfixed by how someone could tell you things and you would imagine them all. When something Shaelyn had not yet been exposed to was being described to her, she pulled out one of the many picture books she took and tried to find it, engraving the image into her mind. Gracing her fingers over the picture of a sword, her eyes wandered up from the page and she thought about how this relatively small thing made of paper, could teach you so much. She devoured book after book, not caring for the time.

_Knowledge._

* * *

It was hours later when Dahler came to her room, finding Shaelyn asleep on top of an open book, with a dictionary in her hands. She smiled at the innocent form on the bed, feeling a pang of guilt for having to wake her up and hand her over to a brute that she didn't fully trust. _If only there was another way, another person..._ she thought as she brushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her left ear. She took a deep breath and shook her awake. Shaelyn's eyes snapped open and she stood up, startled, looking around her with wide eyes before her eyes landed on Dahler. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before fully recognizing her.

"Dr. Dahler. I'm so sorry I fell-"

"There's no need for apologies, you did nothing wrong." she exclaimed as she smiled at Shaelyn, though it did not reach her eyes and make those azure blue orbs gleam as they usually did. The Augment quickly picked up on this.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

Dahler hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "No, of course not... We need to get you changed into more comfortable and flexible clothing. You are meeting Khan in twenty minutes." she moved to her closet and ran through the items in it. Dahler took hold of one of the hangers with more force than necessary, trying to steady her shaking hands.

Shaelyn stood up and put all of her books in her bookshelves. When she turned, she caught a piece of black cloth that Dahler had thrown at her. She held it in front of her, admiring the elasticity of the black, tight pants she held in her hands. With the help of her reflexes, she caught a second item. This one was a tight-fitting, long-sleeved t-shirt. It was black as well, but it had blue stripes on either sides of her shoulders. She quickly discarded her present attire and put her new clothing on, immediately feeling the hint of tightness against her body, but feeling quite comfortable in it. She stretched, liking the way the material didn't stop her. Dahler walked over to her, handing her a pair of black boots. She want behind Shaelyn and combed her hair before braiding it tightly.

"Okay, done." the Doctor looked at her watch and let a sigh escape her lips. "We have ten minutes left. Lets get going. Might as well be early." she seemed to speak more to herself than to Shaelyn, but she followed the Doctor out of the door nevertheless.

Although Dr. Dahler had warned Shaelyn not to be excited about this, she couldn't help it. She was nervous about meeting Khan. From what she had gathered from Dahler, he seemed like an... interesting man. Yet, something deep down inside her told her to be careful, and not only because of Dahler's words.

As they walked through the hallways, Shaelyn's usually calm heart began to beat faster, and by the time they neared the training area, she could feel it through her whole body. It was so loud to her ears she was afraid everyone would hear it. They stopped just before the grey doors that led to the training ground. They were closed, but Shaelyn could hear the Augments on the other side. The faint sound of gunshots and metal clashing. She could swear her heart would leap out of her chest at any moment. Dahler startled her by taking her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" the kind woman asked her. A part of her felt the urge to just run away and hide forever from the world. But a bigger part of her knew this was inevitable, that she would have to face the world eventually. That this was necessary. She took a deep breath, feeling her lungs expand and she breathed it out slowly before looking ahead to the doors with a fierce determination.

"Yes."

* * *

**I'm soooo evil! I left it on a cliffhanger! Muahahaha!... Kidding. I promise Khan, and the other Augments as well, will be in the next chapter. And I'm kind of sorry for leaving you like this, but it was the best moment to cut. I hope the next chapter will make it up to you guys!**

**Talking of which, I'd like to ask you all a favor! I'm having a really hard time on figuring out how to portray Khan. I know this is my story and it's up to me, but I would really like to do him justice. I would really appreciate your opinions or advices in the matter. Thank you.**

**Live Long and Prosper!**

**Peppermione.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE TO ALL!

**Hi everyone! Sorry, no, it's not a new chapter... I'm working on it still...**

**I posted this on the end of chapter 2, as an author's note... But as I myself do this, I thought you might have just skipped it... If not. ignore me being paranoid! : )**

**Thank you to those who have answered this already. I really appreciate your ideas on the character. Live Long and Prosper, fellas! (You can skip the next part, by the way...)**

**I'd like to ask you all a favor! You've all been so collaborative on this story so far and your reviews have been amazing! Thank you so much for all the support! But, sadly, I'm having a really hard time on figuring out how to portray Khan. I know this is my story and it's up to me, bla bla bla... but I would really like to do him justice. I would really appreciate your opinions or advices in the matter.**

**Thank you and I hope to read your ideas soon! : )**

**Let's punch it!**

**Peppermione**


End file.
